1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic ignition control circuit, including a logic circuit which is powered from a power supply source, for the obtaining of an ignition clearance signal from a juncture of ignition sensor signals, and including an electrical detonator which is ignitable through the intermediary of a switching element which is electronically reversible responsive to the ignition release signal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An ignition control circuit of that type has become known, for instance, from the disclosure of German Published Patent Application 26 08 067. Through the intermediary of this circuit, from a number of ignition sensor signals by means of their logic junction, there is obtainable an ignition signal for the current circuit through an electrical detonator.
It has been ascertained during the course of investigations that at particularly unfavorable boundary conditions, especially with regard to the begin of the functioning of the power supply source for the supplying of the logic circuit, which, for example, is built into a projectile and is first activatable upon firing, there are prematurely assumed transient conditions by the logic circuit; in effect, without the presence of the prerequisite junction criteria, which lead to the emission of output signals acting on the switching element as ignition signals. These non-controllable initial states of the logic circuit can occur for as long as the latter is not supplied with a minimal operating voltage for the orderly functioning of its junction or connecting components.